


Professor Lily Potter

by Omegarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Harry is a sweet boy, i also gave him a little sister, i wrote this a year or two ago and posted it on tumblr, james is and always will be chaotic, professor lily potter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: This is a mostly complete little idea that was sparked by a tumblr post a year or two ago that I decided to post on here.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Professor Lily Potter

“We would like to welcome our newest staff member this year, Professor Lily Potter.”

The young woman  _ ((she was scarcely older than the seventh years!)) _ stood from the staff table, smiling and nodding her head to the students.

For some of the upper years she looked very familiar--they remembered a head girl with red hair and kind green eyes that offered muggle sweets to anyone that was homesick, and charmed toys for the first years. Even if they didn’t remember her in particular, they recognized the last name because  _ everyone  _ knew the war hero James Potter, and  _ everyone _ remembered the wild-haired Keeper with an even wilder personality.

The new professor sat and the feast continued on with no shortage of question looks and whispers.

~~~

Lily’s first class was the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 

_ ((She rolled her eyes, inwardly. She didn’t know if she had the patience for the eclectic mix of Ravenclaws that loved to “experiment” and Hufflepuffs that encouraged the tomfoolery, as well as deal with the bitter rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor all day. It was too late now, but she would have to speak to Dumbledore about changing the schedule around a bit next term.)) _

“Are you really married to James Potter?” a girl asked.

Lily chuckled as she answered with an affirmative.

“Then do you know Sirius Black?” a boy asked eagerly.

The partnership of Sirius and James was practically legendary within the Ministry, especially after Sirius’ solo mission to Belgium led to a massive raid headed by James.

“Know him? He practically lives on my sofa,” Lily replied.

The bell rang to signify the start of the lesson and the class listened to her in rapt awe--even though she was just going over the general requirements, ingredients, and homework that they would be expected to meet, have, and complete respectively.

~~~

Lily’s second class was the seventh year NEWT students, thankfully mixed between all of the houses.

A couple of them slipped and called her Lily, only to hurriedly apologize and bashfully excuse themselves citing muggle lollipops and homemade cookies that Lily insisted on baking herself, despite the house elves protest and, frankly, better cooking that had ended after she graduated.

Lily smiled and told them not to worry too much about it, that they would get used to “professor” soon enough.

She had them brewing a relatively simple fourth year potion to get them back in the swing of things, and the class passed uneventfully.

~~~

Her third class, after lunch, was when the first actual trouble began.

Mixed in among the second year Gryffindors was one  _ much _ taller,  _ much _ older man that was certainly not wearing the proper Hogwarts uniform and had a baby strapped to his chest in a muggle baby sling.

“James,” she greeted flatly.

“Yes, Professor Potter?”

The students  _ ((including the Slytherins gathered on the opposite side of the hallway)) _ giggled.

Lily took ten seconds in order to not laugh herself.

“What on earth are you doing here? You haven’t gotten into trouble already, have you? It’s been three days.”

James grinned. “No trouble, Harry just learned how to do this.”

He half-lifted baby Harry from the sling, so that he was facing his mother. His face lit up when he caught sight of her.

“Mummy!” He made grabby hands at her, which she resisted due to James insistent gestures to stay put. “Mummy here!”

Lily found herself unwillingly dragged towards her son with a tug of magic. She couldn’t help but scoop Harry up in her arms to squeeze a bit, peppering a few kisses to his face. She turned to James with hard eyes she knew scared him.

He gulped. “Lily, babe-”

“James Potter I told you to not sneak into Hogwarts. Take our son and  _ go home _ .”

“But-” he began weakly.

“I’ll set Moony on you.”

James paled and hastily took Harry back. “Right, right, I’ll just be-er-going. Say buh-bye to mummy, Harry.”

The class was in high spirits and a bit all over the place, but Lily couldn’t very much fault them and humored the questions she got about her baby and husband.

~~~

After that James and Harry popped up around the school at odd hours and without particular reason. Lily resisted at first, but it quickly became clear that the other professors  _ ((especially those who ahd James and Lily as students not even five years ago)) _ viewed it with fond indulgence. She occasionally gave in to the point of giving James a kiss on the cheek and allowing for most of her sixth year girls and two of the sixth year boys to play with Harry towards the end of a lesson while James sat in taking notes.  _ ((He claimed it was for the “babysitters” but they were hardly legible, much less helpful.)) _

One day in November James ran in, unusually calm, placed Harry in Lily’s arms  _ ((which the boy was quite happy about if the magic bubbles were any indication)) _ and quietly said, “There’s been a discovery of a You-Know-What in Wales. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Code: Death Eaters are hiding out iin a stronghold filled with Dark Magic and traps, both James and Sirius and the Longbottoms were needed, Remus was incapacitated via the time of the month, and Peter wasn’t trusted since he confessed to everything.

Lily kissed him firmly on the lips and told him “Be careful, I’ll see you soon” as she did each time he went on one of these missions.

Her class of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors were oddly silent.

She smiled at the Slytherins who she could nearly feel guilt rolling off of and nodded to the Gryffindors. “Where were we? Oh, yes, could anyone tell me why mistletoe can’t be used as a substitute in…”

~~~

Little Harry and James became a staple of Hogwarts, just like the ghosts and the professors and Peeves. They were later joined by baby Dahlia Potter and Sirius Black _((“What do you mean, ‘what am I doing here,’ Professor, James can’t possibly wrangle_ ** _two_** _children by himself.”))_

In the Potions room it wasn’t at all uncommon to see two little dark-haired kids playing in the back corner, or a large black dog that  _ everyone _ knew was Sirius Black, or James Potter sitting behind the desk and answering questions mostly correct when Professor Potter was busy.

~~~

When Harry  _ officially _ began his schooling at Hogwarts he was already a fair bit advanced after years of sneaking into classes to watch the students practice spells. He competed directly with Draco Malfoy  _ ((who he knew and tolerated based on his relation to Sirius and Auntie Andy and Miss Narcissa)) _ and Hermione Granger  _ ((who Dad said reminded him a fair bit of Mum at that age)) _ . He was already friends with Neville, and became better friends with Ron Weasley.

The professors definitely showed Harry a touch of favoritism--they’d known him all his life--all except his mum who expected him to be better, after years of sitting in on NEWT level classes and being allowed to participate up to the OWL level.

Hogwarts as a student wasn’t all that different from his life before. He still got to see his Dad and Padfoot and Dahlia, quite often, and his Mum even more than before  _ ((he could now go down to her room and ask for cuddles without having to Floo into Hogsmeade and sneak onto the grounds and then into the school)) _ . The only person he really,  _ really _ missed was his Uncle Remus.

Second year  _ ((after the disaster of “Professor” Lockhart that came after a series of many awful teachers)) _ Remus took the position and was the first to stay for longer than a year since forever, even after his “furry problem” was revealed to the whole school third year.

And everything was perfect.


End file.
